Chimes
by Angelcoin1919
Summary: Sudden disapperances have occured while Kantarou is visiting his old friend Siemi and his grandson Masahiro. Is it becuase of the supernatural or something else? Pairings include Yaoi, Yuri, and Het. Please R


* * *

**Me:** Crossover fic! Now lets welcome our new guest on the 1919 talk show! Please come in Guren!

**Haruka: **Welcome to hell guren.

**Guren:** what?

**Itachi:** even bad asses like us crubble under a werido like her

**Me:** Hey! Tsuna is not a bad ass! He has a cute ass! and I'm not werid!

**Tsuna:** I want to go home

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, well vongola you are welcomed to come with me.

**Tsuna:** I take it back! I wanna stay!

**Guren:** I know you! your that werid human the always gets reincarnated!

**Mukuro:** Kufufu well if it isn't the handsome touda, are you still in denial about your sexuality?

**Itachi:** I remember when I was in denial

**Naruto&Me:** you were never in denial!

**Guren:** (watches as everyone but him and Tsunayaoshi starts to fight.) .....

**Tsuna:** would you like to do the disclamer?

**Guren:** Angelcoin1919 doesn't own any characters used in this story.

**Tsuna:** the story ratings are T because of language and sexual hints. Parings contain Yaoi, Yuri and hints of Het.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome"

"The bird in the basket"

"When will you come out?"

"At dawns and evenings"

"The crane and the turtle slipped"

"Who's behind you now?"**(1)**

"Ah!" a terrifying shock went through the spine of a silver haired priest. He breathed in and out, inhaling and exhaling rigid breaths. His red eyes opened wide with fear, as his eyes moved side from side, scanning his surroundings carefully, and fast waiting for something to come out and get him.

After a minute of panicking he began to calm down again, pondering on why that children song would bring him so much fear. Of course the song's meaning would bring anyone fear, but not enough to make them have a nightmare. Sure being a prostitute and lover eloping and getting caught in the red light district, or having a miscarriage, or having to bring your own coffin to your execution are pretty scary, but still! It's not enough to get someone to have nightmares.

The silver haired priest gulped as he tried to remember what his dream was about. After minutes of trying to guess what he had dreamed of he gave up and unclenched his pale white clammy hands that found their way around his light blue blanket.

"All I remember was that I was running in the dark… and.. and that I was terrified" he said to himself as he looked out the window into the night sky.

"I am Kantarou Ichiyoma, the only person to ever enslave the oni-eater!**(2)**" Kantarou took another deep breath and fell back in his bed thinking about how tomorrow will go and how his old friend Siemi No Abe was doing.

* * *

"Masahiro wake up" silence "Masahiro seriously wake up!" Silence "Siemi grandson! Wake up!" The said boy with his long brownish hair lay out behind him, shot up immediately from his bed.

"Do not call me Siemi's grandson, Mokkun!" the white fox like monoke just walked over to Masahiro and sat across from the boy. I wouldn't call you that if you would just get out of bed. Siemi has been calling you for some time, so he decided to let me wake you up." Mokkun said as he got up from sitting and stretched.

"Huh? Why is grandfather calling for me?" Masahiro asked.

"He has a college coming over and he needs you to be prepared to meet him" Mokkun said as he lifted his back paw to scratch his head.

"What!? Why did that old raccoon not tell me!? And who is this college anyway?" Masahiro asked as he gathered himself together and began to make his bed.

"His name is Kantarou, Siemi said that he is a writer and exorcist" Mokkun said as he turned around allowing Masahiro to change in privacy as he changed clothes.

"Okay then when is he arriving?" Masahiro asked praying that it is not today.

"Umm…" Mokkun backed away from Masahiro hoping that the distance would make Masahiro's scream of rage a little more quite "at noon".

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Achoo!" a silver haired priest sneezed as he came out of the train.

"Kantarou you better have not caught a cold" Haruka said as he stepped out of the train behind the small priest.

"Well I did wake up in the middle of the night" Kantarou said to the handsome dark green haired demon-eating tengu.

"It doesn't matter, but who are we visting way out here anyway?" Haruka asked Kantarou sourly knowing that his afternoon nap was rescheduled.

"Oh we are visiting my old college. I used to be his sempi**(3)**" Kantarou said as he casually walked down the streets.

"Kantarou…" said as he thought about the true age of his master.**(4)**

"And before I forget. He and his family are exorcist and they don't know that you are the demon-eating tengu, so I made this charm for you to be able to get inside their house" Kantarou said as he tossed the purple charm to Haruka.

Haruka just nodded his head and look at Kantarou who was thinking hard. "Kantarou?" Haruka asked hesitantly.

"I forgot where he lives" Kantarou said sheepishly

At this moment Haruka tossed out any respect he was gathering for Kantarou "Then ask for directions!" Haruka growled.

Later

"Ne Haruka were almost there" Kantarou whined as he dragged his feet to the gate of his friend's house.

"You should have asked directions form the police instead of some little kids' Haruka steamed.

"Well it 5: oo pm just the time I said we would be here!" Kantarou said as he grabbed Haruka's hand and dragged him through the gates with new found energy.

* * *

"Ah... damn it Siemi, why did I have to tell Masahiro the news" Mokkun asked himself as he followed Masahiro to the study.

"Grandfather!" Masahiro yelled as he stormed into the room.

"Ah! Masahiro good timing, Kantarou has just arrived!" Siemi said pointing towards two young men, one with silver hair and red eyes, the other with dark green hair and coal eyes.

"Hello Kantarou-san" Masahiro said looking uneasy, wondering which one is Kantarou.

"Hello there Masahiro-chan! Like I was saying to Siemi is that this strapping young man next to me is Haruka my assistant" The silver haired one exclaimed to Masahiro who nodded in understanding.

"Hi" was all that Haruka said folding his arms across his chest and having a telepathic conversation with Kantarou.

_'I thought you said Siemi_ _had a protection spell on this place? Did it weaken'_ Haruka asked.

_'I don't think so, If that was the case you could have walked in here without needing such a strong charm'_ Kantarou replied keeping up with the conversation he was having with Siemi and Haruka.

_'Then why is it here?'_ Haruka asked as he then decided to keep his eyes on the monoke.

"Hey Masahiro do you think Haruka can see demons? Mokkun asked as he stared back at Haruka.

"I don't think so, if he did why hasn't he said anything about you?" Masahiro asked.

"He could see me and just hide it because Kantarou-san can't see me." Mokkun answered while he walked left to right watching as Haruka Followed his every movement.

"Just don't do anything Grandfather might disapprove of, just because Kantarou can't see you and maybe Haruka can't see you" Masahiro whispered back at Mokkun.

_'Kantarou?'_ Haruka asked Kantarou.

_'Just don't make a huge scene'_ Kantarou replied as he already knew what Haruka was asking permission for.

"I can see you, so can Kantarou" Haruka said.

"E-excuse m-me?" Masahiro asked jumping back a little.

"I'm talking to the monoke" Haruka said coolly.

* * *

**Me:** I Have the next 3 chapters made for this story!

**Haruka:** Then you should update the ones you already have made

**Me:** urk! I swear I'm working on them!

**Itachi:** By reading other people story?

**Youko:** I swear your just like Kantarou with his writings!

**Mukuro:** pathetic

**Tsuna:** I'm glad i'm not the only one who is Dame-dame!

**Naruto:** Not even ero-senin takes this long!

**Haruka:** poor us to have such a useless writer

**Guren:** even masahiro can do better

**Me:** Stop gaining up on me! I said I was still working!

**Masahiro:** Please review!

* * *

Vocabulary terms used-

**1**- is a child song. The game involes one person in the middle closing his/her eyes while the others form a circle around him/her and move clock wise or the opposite whle singing the song. When the song is over the child in the middle guesses who is behind him/her, if right the child is able to get into the circle and the one who was behind him/her takes the spot in the middle.

**2**-Haruka is a demon eating tengu.

**3**-senpai is someone who is older or more experinced at doingsomething in the same field you are in.

**4**- Kantarou age is never mentioned, but has been hinted to be an very old man in the body of a child.


End file.
